


潮汐

by hyukvat



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukvat/pseuds/hyukvat





	潮汐

这个季节的雨总是下个没完。  
罗渽民是最后一个走出教室的。  
没有风。  
发梢沾了点水汽，死气沉沉地盖在头顶。

“喂。你怎么放学表情还跟吃了屎一样啊，我只有早上来上学的时候是这个表情。”  
李楷灿向来自然熟。  
他比罗渽民高一点，手很自然地就落在了罗渽民的肩上。  
罗渽民没有抬头。  
“走啊，带你去玩。”  
罗渽民没有开口答应也没有拒绝，由着李楷灿搭着他的肩，带着他往前走。

越往东走，空气就越湿黏，海风也越张扬。  
黄仁俊和李楷灿甩掉书包边尖叫边朝着大海跑去，就连戴着眼镜斯斯文文的李帝努也跟着疯跑过去。  
罗渽民不知道自己是不是也应该跟着他们肆意疯跑。他只是站在水泥马路上，望着眼前的沙。  
他从没见过海，这是第一次。  
比他想象中更潮湿，比他想象中更腥。  
李楷灿拽着他半跌半撞地踩进了沙滩，沙子漏进了鞋子里，很磨脚。  
罗渽民不怎么喜欢沙子，握不住，风一吹就没了，踩在上面好像下一秒就要塌陷，太没安全感了。  
海水涌来又褪去。可是痛苦不会，痛苦只会涌来并且扎根。

“啊—————————”  
“啊—————————————————”  
大海能包容他，他把所有的怨气都丢给了大海。他谢谢大海沉默不语地接受了他所有的怨恨。  
“好点了吗？”黄仁俊和罗渽民并肩站在一起。“今天在教室，对不起了。我没想太多，对不起。”  
“不用道歉，你没有对不起我。我应该道歉才对，还有...谢谢你的鸡蛋，虽然我没有用。”

“兄弟之间哪有那么多对不起和谢谢要说啊？实在不行你俩打一架？”李楷灿挤在两人中间侧脸看看黄仁俊又看看罗渽民，“好啦！不开玩笑了。罗渽民恭喜你成为铁三角的哦不对是F4的新成员。我们可是整个滨海中学最帅的小分队，能加入我们你要感到荣幸。”  
“但是新成员加入要有申告式才行。”  
“申告式？”  
铁三角眼神一对，二话不说抬起罗渽民就往水里扔。  
罗渽民扑腾着站起来，甩着发尖的水，露着标准的八颗牙无奈地笑着，那是黄仁俊第一次见他笑。

嬉闹着，黄仁俊突然重心不稳跌进了海里。  
雨落过的海，好冷。  
海水不深，可他怎么也踩不着底。他就快要跌进海底了。  
“仁俊！呼吸！！呼吸！！”  
罗渽民在叫他。

“哈———哈———”黄仁俊从梦魇里清醒过来。  
没有罗渽民。  
睁开眼，还是那个四处透着霉味的房间，那把伞依旧挂在门背后反着难看的光。

凌晨5:47。  
有一条未读信息。

“仁俊你好，我是李敏亨，也就是罗渽民的表哥。很抱歉昨天突然冒昧地参加了你们的聚会，觉得是必须向你道歉的情况，所以又擅自找楷灿要了你的电话号码，很抱歉又以短信的形式打扰到你了。  
13920000813，这是我很久之前存过的渽民的电话，我也不知道他还有没有在用，关于渽民，我能帮你的不多，如果需要我，请尽管和我说。我再一次为我的冒失道歉。”

眼睛像是被海水泡过一样，干涩胀痛。  
那一串数字带刺，扎进了眼睛里，顺着血管又刺到了心脏，无孔不入，野蛮生长，很快就将黄仁俊整个包围。

七年了。  
七年间，他从无数人那里收到过无数个号码，他们都说可能是罗渽民的。  
可是电话那头总是天南海北的方言，说：“你打错了。”  
他敲了敲键盘，给李敏亨回了句谢谢。

他继续敲着手机。  
“回来把伞拿走吧。我用不到了。”  
这是发给那串数字的。

6:00整。  
天才蒙蒙亮。  
黄仁俊不敢再闭眼了，不是因为刚刚差点在梦里丢了命，而是因为那其中有罗渽民。

 

-  
“几点下班？”  
“五点。”

黄仁俊赶到海滨小学门口的时候，李楷灿正被一群瘦瘦小小地孩子围在中间。黄仁俊站在远处朝他招了招手。  
“好啦，老师的朋友来啦！老师要走啦，我们明天再见哦！乖乖回家乖乖写作业哦！”李楷灿俯下腰，说话的时候还带了点撒娇地语气。  
小孩们只好念念不舍地跟他们的小熊老师说再见。

“你不是最讨厌小孩吗？怎么还当上老师了？”  
“关你屁事。你来找我干嘛？”  
“不找你。找李敏亨。”  
李楷灿斜眼瞪着黄仁俊。  
目光太过锐利了，黄仁俊觉得自己的头发都要被盯出火了。  
“放心吧。不和你抢。”  
......  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“我认识你少说也有二十年了吧，你那点小九九我能不知道？”  
“他出来了。”李楷灿朝着从校门出来的李敏亨扬了扬下巴，“替我保密。”

 

三人坐在老地方门外，还是那天第一次见面的桌子，点了四个炒菜，开了五瓶啤酒。

黄仁俊给李敏亨倒酒，就当赔不是了。  
“所以你真是从加拿大回来的？”  
“嗯。我爸身体不好，说是海边空气好对他的病好点，他也想回国看看，就找我姨夫拿了这间房。”  
“...那你见到他了吗？罗渽民。”  
李敏亨摇摇头，“没有。钥匙是寄给我的。姨夫好像故意藏起来一样，手机号码也常换。”  
“也是，不然我应该早找到他了。”  
三人碰了碰杯，喝光了杯子里的酒。  
“可是你怎么也在学校里当老师了，你不是加拿大籍吗？”  
“哎我总得工作养活我们一家子吧。找不到合适的工作，楷灿就托关系把我弄到学校里去了，当当外教，教教小孩英语。”  
“呵，李楷灿这一小算盘算得可精啊。”  
“就你屁话多是吧，酒喝多了还是没喝够啊？话这么多。来，喝酒。”

“喂你们怎么都喝上了，也不等等我。”李帝努穿着一身黑西装，扯了扯喉结下紧束的领带，拿公文包拍了拍李楷灿端着酒杯的手，酒被晃出来了点。  
李楷灿把洒在手上的酒又甩回给了李帝努，“谁叫你加班啊大忙人。”  
“学生会长就是不一样哈，都成政府要员了吧，天天加班。”  
“我们以后要不然换个地方吃饭吧，这大排档可配不上黑西装和公文包啊。”  
黄仁俊和李楷灿一唱一和调侃李帝努，时不时还上手摸摸他的黑西装。  
“嘿，不欢迎我是吧，不欢迎我走了。”  
“好了好了，不闹了，既然人也到齐了，我就说正事吧。”

黄仁俊咽了口气。  
“我打算继续找罗渽民。打算找到他。”

四个人各自摇着酒杯，谁也没看谁，心里都清楚，太难了。

“得找啊。不然你这几年青春谁来赔啊。找！必须找！”李楷灿把酒杯举在了半空。  
“我会尽量帮你的，我跟他是表兄弟，找到的可能性比你大点。”李敏亨也把酒杯伸了过来。  
李帝努也端着酒杯在半空中汇合，“我没什么好说的了，反正需要我帮忙就说，我铁定随叫随到。”

“行！有哥几个的话我也安心了！”  
“安心了就别说废话了啊，喝酒啊。”  
“喝！干杯！”  
“干！”

 

“今天黄仁俊请客。”  
“请个屁。”

 

散伙的时候已经凌晨一点多了。  
李楷灿和李帝努搭伙回家，黄仁俊找借口在路口和李敏亨分别了。  
他不习惯。  
这条回家路他只和罗渽民一起走过。

黄仁俊今晚高兴，喝得有点二麻二麻的。  
头晕得不行，有点想去海边吹吹风，脑子还在犹豫，脚却已经踩在了沙子上。  
他跌坐在沙滩上，坐累了，就仰躺下来。  
全世界都沉寂了，安静得连浪花拍打的是哪一颗礁石都听得很清楚。  
星星很亮，离得很近，可是伸手也摘不到。就像罗渽民，明明就活在这个世界上，可是黄仁俊就是找不到。

夏夜的沙滩不够灼热，反而凉得有点透心。  
上一次四仰八叉地躺在沙滩上，是那个十六岁的夏天。

中考结束的第二天，黄仁俊就撺掇李楷灿把家里的露营帐篷偷偷带了出来。四个人在海边搞起了篝火晚会。  
尽管很讨厌沙子，罗渽民也还是和他们一起躺着数星星。

“要是能再幸福一点就好了。”  
罗渽民伸手指了指其中一颗星星，张开手掌，把它握在了手里。  
“什么意思啊，和我们在一起不幸福是吧？”李楷灿伸脚踹了踹罗渽民。  
罗渽民没应他，只是闭着眼睛深呼吸了一下，“跟你们讲一个睡前故事吧。”

“从前有一个国王，他拥有一座小城，虽然子民很少，但好歹也是有点小权小势的国王。国王妻儿双全，衣食富足，过得很安逸。可是国王的日子太滋润了，惹得不少人眼红他，这些人成天就凑在一起谋划该怎么拖国王下水。终于有一天他们得逞了，国王不再受爱戴，妖言惑众，他成了曾经拥护他的子民口中的败类，国王一家都成了被唾弃的对象。国王的生活从天堂跌入了地狱，他哪受得了这种打击啊，他每天喝酒度日，心情不好的时候还会摔东西会打人，王后也得了抑郁症。再后来，他带着王后和儿子逃到了一个没有人认识他们的地方，可是日子还是很难熬。”  
“太难熬了。”  
黄仁俊紧贴着罗渽民，被迫跟着罗渽民一起发抖。  
“是很难熬，可是都会变好的，只要努力活着总有一天会变好的吧。”黄仁俊指着星星点点的天空说，“星星一直在黑暗里，但也在努力闪着光不是吗？”  
“呕——黄仁俊打住啊。这种话李帝努说还差不多，你说可真的有我有点反胃哈。”  
李楷灿和黄仁俊你一句我一句地吵着，四个人在沙滩上奔跑、跌倒又站起来继续疯跑，海风扬起了细沙，粘附在出了汗的手臂上，那是最快乐的青春。  
罗渽民比任何人都害怕这个夜晚时间的流失。甚至是恐惧。这是在过去很长一段时间都没体会过的恐惧。因为之前没有得到过这样的幸福，自然也不必担心失去。

上帝不够公平，也很无能。  
至少对于罗渽民来说，是的。  
凌晨摸着黑回家，外面的路灯灭了。  
满地倒的酒瓶看上去很可怜。没有人把它们扶起来，反正它们还会倒下。

黄仁俊一觉睡到了下午五点多，太阳已经快要融进地平线了。  
罗渽民在院子里收衣服，手臂上的淤青逆着光有点模糊，但黄仁俊知道那是新的。  
罗渽民和站在阳台上望着他的黄仁俊招手，“仁俊~”  
“可以去你家玩吗？我家没人，好无聊啊。”  
“可是我家...”  
“干嘛？怕我偷你家东西啊？”  
“喂不回答，我就去了啊，我现在下来，你给我开门。”

 

罗渽民家搬来也有一段时间了，院子里的杂草还是很多，或许是根本没想要清扫。  
家里很暗，有一股长期没有通风的霉味，酒瓶子倒了一地，连找个落脚的地方都很难，黄仁俊看着这些，半个字都吐不出来。

“妈妈，我有朋友来了。”  
罗渽民的妈妈很瘦，脸颊上几乎没有肉，眼睛是小鹿眼，但是看上去很疲惫。  
“你好啊，我们小民第一次带朋友到家里来玩呢，欢迎你呀。”  
“阿姨好，我叫黄仁俊。”  
“本来我还担心小民不爱讲话交不到朋友的，看到他带朋友来家里我也放心多了。”罗妈妈很温柔，似水轻流。  
“阿姨您不用担心，他和我们玩得很好，下次我再叫上另外两个朋友一起来拜访您。”

“他这种人也会有朋友吗？一点出息没有、学习也不好。一无是处。屁话也不讲一句，又不合群。他怎么可能会有朋友。”罗渽民的爸爸从外面回来，手里拎着瓶酒，带回来一身的酒气。  
满溢的酒气让房间里的空气变得更稀薄了。  
“叔叔好。我就是他的朋友。他很好...他...”  
“他好个屁。他妈的我生意失败的时候他能帮到我吗？不能。不能他就是个废物。叫我拿钱给他念书，他考到第一了吗？没有，他好意思拿钱读书吗？我怎么会有他这样的儿子。真他妈丢人。死了最好，给老子滚蛋。”  
空酒瓶被扔了过来，碎在了身后的墙壁上。

黄仁俊被罗渽民拖到了院子里。  
“对不起啊，你第一次来我家，水也没让你喝上一口。”  
“关你什么事，你道什么歉？这次没喝上就下次再喝呗，这有什么的。”  
罗渽民低着头，握着拳，耳根发红，他在憋眼泪。  
憋得喘不过气了，人也跟着颤起来。

黄仁俊不记得在那个周遭全是杂草的院子里，在微弱闪烁的路灯下，他有没有去牵住罗渽民的手，他只记得那个夜晚谁也没有再多说一句话，只是面对面站了很久很久。

 

“黄仁俊！黄仁俊！起来，你怎么睡这儿了啊？”  
睁眼的时候，天已经快亮了，李楷灿的脸歪歪扭扭地摆在黄仁俊的正上方。  
“你怎么在这啊？我记得我一个人来的啊。”  
“你奶奶打电话给我，说你一夜没回家，问是不是跟我在一起呢。”  
“我说你昨晚喝多了，在李帝努家睡的。”  
“那你又怎么知道我在这的？”  
“你每次开心了，不开心了不都爱来吹海风嘛...再说了我们这个小地方又不大随便逛逛就能找到。”  
“你奶奶可是一大早天没亮呢就打电话把我叫醒了啊，是不是得补偿补偿哥们我啊？”  
“我现在不就在补偿你吗？要不是我，你能看到这么好看的日出吗？”黄仁俊用手指了指东边。

太阳刚在海平面上跃出一小个半圆。  
晕得天和海都红了大片。  
有一秒的虚幻，分不清到底是梦还是现实，像刚刚的梦。

“我梦到罗渽民了。也可能不是梦，我分不清。好像是我回到了十六岁的时候。”

“诶，你是从什么时候开始喜欢他的。”  
“记不太清了。反正有一次心理课你记得吗，老师说这个世界上有很多种爱，男人可以爱男人，女人也可以爱女人，爱可以是任何形式，每个人都有爱与被爱的权利。我们那时候十六七岁，正好是自己爱情观、性取向的形成期。”  
“记得。那时候是第一次有大人跟我传达这样的观点。那时候觉得老师很了不起。”  
“那个时候，大家都在笑。我看着罗渽民，我知道我对他的感情超出正常朋友了，老师的话给了我很大勇气呢，让我觉得我不是异类。”  
“你和罗渽民虽然这么多年没见了，但至少你们是双向的吧。我到现在连李敏亨是怎么想的都不知道，他不怎么说话，我也没敢开口问。”  
“你又是怎么喜欢上李敏亨的啊？”  
“我说一见钟情你信吗？”  
“信啊，有什么是你这个疯子做不出来的吗。”  
“好啦，日出也看完啦，回去好好睡一觉。睡醒了得起来找人啊。找到罗渽民好让他还你这七年的感情债啊！走吧。”  
“是啊，得还我债啊。”

 

TBC


End file.
